starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft Episode IV
StarCraft Episode IV continues where Episode III leaves off. Although the Overmind is dead the protoss must flee Aiur and take refuge amongst the Dark Templar on Shakuras. Alas, the zerg are hot in pursuit. The player takes the role of a protoss Executor. Escape from Aiur The Zerg and Protoss were both left in a weakened state by the death of the Overmind and the battles on Aiur. The Zerg rampaged mindlessly across Aiur, killing 70% of Aiur's population, including the Conclave and its once great fleets.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. At least two Zerg Broods were leaderless as a result of the Dark Templar Prelate Zeratul's actions.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Shadow Hunters (in English). 1998. With the Conclave eradicated, Judicator Aldaris, Praetor Fenix, Prelate Zeratul, and their human companion Captain James Raynor banded together to unite and lead the scattered survivors. They appointed a new Praetor, Artanis. Convinced the Protoss were unable to further defend the Homeworld, Zeratul proposed evacuating Aiur. He was to lead the Protoss refugees through the last Warp Gate on Aiur and to Shakuras, the world the Dark Templar had adopted as their own. The existence of this world came as something as a surprise to Aldaris, who was reluctant to evacuate, but Zeratul was able to convince him it was necessary. On their way to the gate, Zeratul and his companions met with Jim Raynor and Fenix, who assisted in holding off the Zerg''StarCraft: Brood War.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. (who are attracted to any powerful source of psionic energy, such as the Warp Gate)StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Flight (in English). 1998. until the Protoss could escape. Raynor and Fenix remained on Aiur to defend the Warp Gate. Dunes of Shakuras The refugees, under the command of the young Protoss Praetor, Artanis, found a suitable site to create their new settlement, New Antioch. They did not immediately encounter any Dark Templar, who were not present around the Warp Gate and seemed to populate only pockets of the world. New Antioch was promptly attacked by Zerg, but were repelled by the Dark Templar, who had just arrived. The Zerg had taken control of the Warp Gate and could now infest this new world. The Dark Templar and Protoss refugees cooperated to destroy the Zerg who had nestled on the Shakuras side of the Warp Gate, then moved on to the primary Zerg Hive Clusters. During the battle, Jim Raynor and Fenix recaptured the Aiur side of the Warp Gate. They sent a transmission informing Artanis and Zeratul of this, and said they would shut down the Gate on their side to prevent any more Zerg from getting through. This would prevent the refugees and Dark Templar from sending any reinforcements to help Raynor and Fenix. Artanis, moved by this selfless act, promised to send as many troops as he could spare.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. Legacy of the Xel'Naga Zeratul had a reunion with Matriarch Raszagal, the Matriarch of the Dark Templar, in her Citadel. Zeratul had been away from Shakuras for "many decades". Raszagal welcomed the Protoss refugees to her planet; she had no qualms with them due to the destruction o the Protoss Conclave. She said there was a way to defeat the Zerg who had by then spread over much of Shakuras. On her world lies another Temple which can harness the energies of the Templar and the Dark Templar to eradicate the Zerg. However, doing so would require the crystals Uraj and Khalis. The Uraj is a pure Templar crystal, while the Khalis uses the energies of the Dark Templar. In the meantime, two Cerebrates had nestled themselves near the Temple, presumably in order to study it. The Zerg no longer appeared as insane as they had been after the death of the Overmind. The Dark Templar, working with the refugees, defeated the Zerg and killed the two Cerebrates. An Overlord arrived, carrying Infested Kerrigan. She informed the Protoss that she must talk with their Matriarch. The Protoss naturally protested, but Raszagal surprised them by agreeing to this discussion. Aldaris was especially upset at this.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Legacy of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. The Quest for Uraj In the Citadel, Kerrigan told her story. She said that with the death of the Zerg Overmind she was now free of Zerg influence (at least the mental kind) but that this would soon change. There was a new Overmind growing on Char and upon reaching maturity, Kerrigan would once again be held under its sway. She claimed that Daggoth ordered its formation from the merging of many Cerebrates. Aldaris refused to believe her and stormed out of the meeting. Zeratul was not particularly interested in assaulting the new Overmind. He reasoned that if he managed to collect the Khalis and Uraj crystals, and used them to activate the Xel'Naga Temple, the Zerg would not be a threat to the Protoss on Shakuras. In some ways, it seemed as if Zeratul was giving up on Aiur. Kerrigan, ever the diplomat, agreed to help the Protoss on their mission, upon which the Matriarch expressed her gratitude. Artanis, Zeratul, Kerrigan, and the Executor set off to find the crystals. The Uraj was located on Braxis, a perpetually frigid world recently fortified by the Terran Dominion. The Terran and Protoss forces (with Kerrigan aiding the Protoss directly) began fighting with each other, with the Protoss gaining a victory. With the Terran outpost razed, they were able to establish a forward base to aid in their search. Unfortunately, Artanis bore news that the Warp Matrix, the Protoss teleportation system, had been damaged, preventing the use of air support in the search for the Uraj. Zeratul recalled that Braxis was originally a Protoss colony called Khyrador a long time ago, during the Aeon of Strife, and that the Uraj was abandoned on the planet as the chaos escalated. The Protoss had never returned to reclaim the crystal until then. Kerrigan and the Protoss located the Uraj, but found it to be heavily guarded by a large Terran base. A fierce battle ensued; the Terrans, despite the fortifications, were ultimately defeated, allowing Kerrigan access to the Uraj.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. The Battle of Braxis When the Protoss attempted to leave Braxis, however, they were surprised to find it blockaded by another Terran force. Vice Admiral Stukov introduced himself to the Protoss, demanding their immediate surrender to the authority of the United Earth Directorate. The large orbital platform built around Braxis was studded with UED missile turrets, powered by fusion power generators. Artanis was initially dismissive of the UED, saying "What are they to such as we? Was it not we who defeated the dreaded Overmind?", but Zeratul counseled him, saying the Protoss were only able to defeat the Overmind with the aid of Terrans. Artanis led the charge against the Terrans, and with backup from Zeratul was able to destroy the fusion generators and cut a path to freedom.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Battle of Braxis (in English). 1998. Return to Char The Khalis crystal was tracked to the planet Char, home of the new Overmind. Zeratul had previously felt the energy of the Khalis on Char, which was, of course, heavily infested by the Zerg. The Khalis was near a powerful source of psionic energy, which Kerrigan revealed was the infant Overmind itself. Fortunately, it was still weak, and in turn, extended its weakness to the Zerg who served it. Kerrigan suggested striking quickly and making off with the Khalis; however, the pathway to the crystal was defended heavily by Zerg defensive structures. Artanis theorized that if enough damage was dealt to the fledgling Overmind, its control over nearby Zerg would falter temporarily, incapacitating them for long enough to retrieve the Khalis. Once the Protoss made their way to the planet, Kerrigan was able to use her formidable psionic powers to capture a small Zerg Hive cluster which worked in concert with the Protoss army. This combined force was able to retrieve the Khalis and escaped. "The Khalis is ours!" exclaims Artanis "Let us depart this wretched world and return to Shakuras! ... Provided there is still a Shakuras to return to..."StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Return to Char (in English). 1998. The Insurgent When Artanis and Zeratul returned to Shakuras, they found it in the throes of a revolt. Aldaris took control of an entire legion Protoss refugees, including virtually all of the Templar and Judicators, and led them in an attack against Raszagal. The Matriarch returned the favor. Raszagal: "Executor, as Matriarch of the Dark Templar and custodian of this world, I hereby order you to terminate Judicator Aldaris, and quell this untimely uprising without delay! There will be no dissent among us while the Zerg are poised to strike!" However, Zeratul had known Raszagal for a long time and felt that, perhaps, Aldaris was on to something. Out of Raszagal's earshot, he said to Artanis: "There is something amiss here. The Matriarch has always been a wise and gentle soul. Though there is some merit in her decision, this is very unlike her." Nonetheless, the Matriarch's forces attacked. Raszagal had even authorized the creation of the Dark Archon, something which had not been done for a thousand years (about the time the Dark Templar were exiled from Aiur). Using the Dark Archon's ability to control the minds of their foes, she was able to defeat Aldaris' revolt. Artanis and Zeratul confronted Aldaris, who claimed that while the two Protoss were away, he discovered that Raszagal was harboring a dark secret. Kerrigan interrupted his explanation by murdering him. An infuriated Zeratul immediately banished Kerrigan, who retorted "Fine. I've done what I came here to do. I've insured the destruction of the renegade Cerebrates, and I used you to do it. Have fun, mighty Protoss... We'll be seeing each other again, real soon..."StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. Countdown Matriarch Raszagal ordered her warriors to take the Xel'Naga Temple in order to activate it and use it against the Zerg. Raszagal disturbed Zeratul with her next pronouncement: "The time has come to let loose the full fury of our powers! Never again shall Shakuras be despoiled by the foul touch of alien species! These Zerg shall be the first to fall before us!" Raszagal assured Zeratul that, with Kerrigan gone, she was back to normal. Now that the Protoss refugees had sided once again with the Dark Templar, they were to retake the Xel'Naga Temple, and remove the blight of the Zerg from Shakuras forever. Artanis carried the Uraj while Zeratul carried the Khalis. The Zerg were cleared from the Temple, which was surrounded by a powerful Protoss force. Artanis and Zeratul carried their crystals within the Temple and channeled energy through them into the Temple. The process took a long while (15 minutes in the game), and the Zerg almost desperately began to attack the Temple. The Protoss were victorious, however, and when the Temple was about to activate, the Protoss forces withdrew into the temple and braced themselves for the upcoming attack.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Countdown (in English). 1998. Fury of the Xel'Naga StarCraft - Fury of the Xel'Naga (Double-click for larger video) s6RsaE9p0WM The Temple created a giant burst of energy,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Fury of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. obliterating all Zerg on the planet of Shakuras.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. As an additional surprise, the sun rose over the planet. Shakuras now had a night and day cycle like most other worlds... and the Protoss were confronted, once again, with the power of the Xel'Naga. References Category:Storyline category:Protoss